Shadow's Fanfiction Expericence
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Out of boredom, Shadow ends up looking at this site, and is not happy with what he sees. No OCS, Summary Does Not Suck!


**Shadow's Fanfiction Experience**

Shadow was sitting at a computer in the ARK's ICT room, bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do so he had decided to try and use the fifty plus year old computers that were available for him and not password locked. The word processors were so simple and the paint programmes were too pixely.

But then something caught his eye, the internet. He remembered going onto the internet when he was with Sonic and the others, that there was so much to offer there. He wondered whether he would actually get onto it on such primitive Windows 3 computers.

After a long wait, the computer connected to the internet. He knew he wouldn't be able to watch videos on there because there was no flash player and pictures would be too pixel like so he chose to look at stories instead.

He found a site called Fanfiction that had a section on him, well Sonic, but that would include him. "Huh… more breaking of the fourth wall Lucy?" Shadow sighed, referring to the author who had decided to make yet another story which included the breaking of the fourth wall. He was resting his elbow on the table and his head against his hand.

Shadow looked at the various stories that were there to read, some had interesting titles and many descriptions so that the reader would get an idea of what they should be expecting. "Hmph… there's not enough about me… I really don't care about stories that are about Sonic… or Tails." Shadow complained. He then found the setting, and filtered the stories to just about him. "That's better!" he exclaimed.

"Hmph… these writers are pretty unconfident." Shadow said, noticing a phrase that came up all too often. 'summary sucks' or 'I suck at summaries'. "Theses summaries are fine. Would definitely draw me into reading the story if it didn't say _that _at the end of it." Shadow huffed. He would skip those stories, and that would be nearly half of them!

He then noticed something else, he didn't know what it meant. 'OC'. "What does that mean? It pops up in the few of these descriptions…" Shadow pondered and decided to look it up with the wonderful tool known as Google. Once he knew, Shadow was satisfied and understood more.

"If OC means own character… then would that mean the fans have been making things up?" Shadow asked himself. He clicked on one of the stories. "So it seems, I have no idea who this person is. I'm definitely not reading any stories with these 'OC's in." he said and decided to skip over those.

That left him with even little choice. He sighed. "This isn't exactly a site abundant in good stories about me. What ever happened to simply writing about me defeating an enemy… now all the fans do is pair me up with a Fan character…" he complained.

Then something caught his eye. "Hmm, this looks interesting, no 'OC' no 'Summary Sucks', it think this could be decent." he said, getting his hoped up. He read into it, he was thoroughly enjoying it but about two chapters in he saw something. "Who is this! This isn't a character I've ever met before!" he exclaimed angrily. "Oh, it's an OC… well, I don't want anything to do with this." he sighed and went back several pages to the menu.

"There's nothing good to read here!" he criticized. "And if anything does look good, it's about me and Sonic, or me and Amy. Why isn't there anything about just me!" he yelled, losing his temper.

"What's this?" Shadow said all of a sudden, something else catching his eye. "Sonic… high school? I'm one of the characters in it. But I'd never go to school, let alone a 'high school' they're full of bullies, I don't think id survive that without beating one of them to a pulp." he grumbled. "It's… worth a try." he said reluctantly and clicked on it.

"DAMN OCS!" he said, nearly screamed with anger and clicked back, hard on his mouse in fury. "And oh look, a Lucy Labrador story…" Shadow sneered. "I'm not reading it." he said stubbornly, skipping over it.

The room started to rumble and shake. "OKAY!" he cried out. "I'll read it… don't kill me." he said irritably and clicked on it.

He read over the story, which was luckily a short one-shot. "That was excellent." Shadow yawned. "Not…"

"_**What was wrong with it!**_" The author exclaimed. "_**It had no OC's no Summary Sucks, and hardly any other characters, it was all about you!**_" she complained.

"It was boring…" Shadow groaned. "No offence." he squeaked, moving on. "Hmm, an 'ASK' story, and again, I'm in it. This is interesting. Fans really want to know so much about me and ask questions about me…" he said, eager to read it.

Shadow was horrified with what he saw. "I would not… in a million years say any of that… what is this mess! None of this is even true! What is this person leading the fans to believe!" Shadow cried out. "Sonic must be behind this the bastard…" he growled. "I just know it."

Moving on again in rage, he observed a story with an interesting title but when he came to read the summary, his eyes began to burn. "Doesn't this person know how to spell or use grammar? Does anyone really expect me to click on that?" he cried out, he was just about ready to leave the site, but decided to give it another chance.

"Come on, there has to be an action story, with blood and fighting and just something epic for once on here!" Shadow said, losing his mind. Then he saw something that cut that last thread of the rope for him. A Sonadow story, by Lucy Labrador "LUCY! I DO NOT LOVE SONIC!" he roared out. Closing the browser and storming towards the door.

As he was about to leave, the door swung shut, this was the work of some invisible force. "_**Shadow, you must read it. It's different to many other Sonadow stories. Please**_." came Lucy's pleading voice.

"No… no way. I don't want to be scared for life. I would never read a story about two men, one of the men being me just cuts it!" Shadow snapped.

"_**Are you a homophobe Shadow?**_" Lucy asked him, the voice coming out of nowhere again.

Shadow looked nervous and cleared his throat. "No, no way." he said.

"_**So….?**_"

"I'll read it." he sighed and went back to sit down at the desk. He went back onto the web browser and found the story again. "It's several chapters long… can I just read the first chapter?" he pleaded.

"_**Read it then and see what you think.**_" came the voice. Shadow did as he was told in fear of a punishment. So, the first chapter was read, the hedgehog was truly traumatised, his eyes wide and arms slightly trembling. "_**Oh Shadow, what's the matter with you? You only got as far as confessing your love in the first chapter. It gets a lot better later on.**_"

"No! I can't read it! And to think it's the first of a series! How can anyone like this!" Shadow cried out and tried to leave the room, but the door wouldn't open. "Just let me out of here, I'm done with the internet for today!" he begged, pulling on the door hard until it swung open, sending him flying across the room, crashing into the very old computer.

Shadow got up from the table and looked at the computer which was now a broken mess on the floor, groaning and rubbing his head in pain. "Oh well, there are others." Shadow said nervously, looking around the ICT room.

**This is an idea I got when looking over . These are many thoughts I get myself.**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
